


All I Want For Christmas is You

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mistletoe, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot about percico Christmas to go with Blind Love because I was bored and sleep deprived





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Percy**

Percy laughed loudly as he watched Leo and Jason trying to find presents under the tree. They were at Percy's apartment. His arm looped lazily on Nico's waist, while Nico drank a mug of hot chocolate, laying his head on his shoulder. Nico was wearing this god awful Christmas sweater sent by Hazel from Camp Jupiter, not that Percy would tell Hazel that, nor would he tell Nico it was hideous. It was bright red, with a Christmas tree and a little santas elf on it. It was also three sizes larger, and almost swamped Nico's body, his legs tucked into it. It was adorable. Percy watched from his spot on the couch as Annabeth tried to swat Leo and Jason away from the tree, yelling that they'd have to wait until Christmas Day. He laughed as her new boyfriend, a Apollo camper named Mika tried to calm her from a rant. Piper was sitting by the fire with her boyfriend Skyler, a son Hephaestus. Percy laid his head on Nico's, who was looking at the mug without actually looking at it. He seemed bored.

"You okay? You seem spaced out." Percy whispered to his boyfriend. Nico nodded.

"This is my first Christmas with friends. It's strange. I've never really had anyone to get a gift for except Jason." Nico looked over at him.

"Well, now you have us. And this is gonna be fun! Christmas is better with friends and of course, your lovely boyfriend." Percy said in an exaggerated dramatic voice. Nico laughed.

"My Christmas present, I'm assuming , is my lovely boyfriend? Do I get kisses, or does that come separately?" Nico joked, kissing the side of Percy's jaw.

"No, they come installed." Percy responded, and leaned down to kiss Nico. But he was interrupted by a big fluff ball hitting his face. He looked down to see one of the pillows, before he looked up to see that Leo had thrown it

"Yes. Yes. We get it. You're gonna have a bunch of loud, rough, Christmas sex tonight. Now, we want cookies. Will you two go get them from the kitchen?"

Percy just about threw the pillow back at Leo, but Nico laid a hand on his arm.

"Sure." Nico stood up, placing his mug on the living room coffee table. He pulled Percy to his feet and dragged him towards the kitchen, he knew where to go, even without seeing. As Percy was dragged away, he could hear the snickering in the other room, making him a little suspicious. But he brushed it off. He followed Nico into the kitchen, when Nico stopped in front of him.

"Where are the cookies?" Nico asked.

Percy walked to the counter and grabbed the plate.

"Got them."

Nico nodded and turned, carefully picking his way out of the kitchen, Percy right behind him.

They reached the doorway, when he heard a shriek, making both Nico and himself halt.

"You two are under the mistletoe!" He heard Piper shriek. He looked up to see mistletoe hanging there. He had been sure it wasn't there before. So that's what the giggling was...

He looked at Nico, who was a bright flaming red. Percy laughed internally.

"You have to kiss!" Jason said.

Nico, if possible, turned a deeper red.

"In front of everyone?" He squeaked.

Leo nodded.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p'.

Percy shrugged and placed the plate of cookies on the side table that was by his leg. He grabbed Nico by the waist, who squeaked in surprise.

"Let's just get it over with." He whispered, his face centimetres from Nico's.

Nico nodded, dazed, and Percy dipped his head and places his lips on Nico's. Nico rested his hands on his chest, while Percy had one hand around Nico's waist, while the other was on his neck, as Nico was leaning back slightly, with one leg bent behind him. Nico moved his hands and wrapped then around Percy's neck, as Percy leaned forward into Nico. Nico's back arched slightly to hold himself up. They kissed with such a passion, it was pure bliss. Percy ran his tongue along Nico's lips, who parted his lips. He slipped his tongue in, their tongues dancing together. The kiss was interrupted a little too soon for them by a throat being cleared. They pulled away, Percy still holding Nico up by his waist, while Nico was still in his position with his leg bent behind him. They both turned their heads. Jason was smiling widely.

"Well, wasn't that a show?" He asked his boyfriend, who was smiling impishly. Leo nodded.

  
"It sure was."

Nico slowly pulled his arms away from Percy's neck and pulled away slightly, blushing madly.

Percy leaned over and grabbed the cookie plate.

He handed it to Leo, and pulled Nico back to the couch. As Nico plopped down, he fiddled with his long sweater sleeves, not looking directly at Percy. Percy wrapped his arm around Nico, pulling him into his side. Nico finally looked up and stared unfocused at Percy.

"Some Christmas kiss, huh?" He joked, making Nico smile slightly.

"Yeah. Who knew you could kiss like that?" Nico smiled back.

Percy looked at Nico before placing a hand on his cheek. Nico leaned his face into the warm hand and covered it with his own.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my ghost king." He said, ducking his head to nuzzle it into Nico's silky hair.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my sea prince."


End file.
